In recent years, in order to improve indoor communication environments and network capacity, femto base stations, which have a smaller communication area than conventional macro base stations, have become widely used. Femto base stations are not limited to long term evolution (LTE) and third generation (3G) wireless communication schemes and femto base stations have also been proposed that are also capable of providing communication using WiFi (registered trademark) and bluetooth wireless communication schemes. Usually, in order to secure a certain level of communication quality and security, femto base stations restrict what mobile terminals are allowed to connect thereto. Examples of methods of restriction include a closed subscriber group (CSG) method in which only mobile terminals that are registered with the femto base station (hereafter, referred to as “subscribers”) are allowed to connect to the femto base station, and a hybrid operation mode (HOM) method in which subscribers and mobile terminals that are not registered with the femto base station (hereafter, referred to as “guests”) are discriminated between before being allowed to connect to the femto base station. Among these methods, it is desirable that a femto base station adopt the latter HOM method from the viewpoint of decreasing interference from mobile terminals connected to a macro base station in the vicinity of the femto base station as much as possible.
Examples of the related art include Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2010-536309, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2010-536311, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2010-512101, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-16602, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-93775, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-50057, Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2011-511557.